powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions in Danger
Dimensions in Danger is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is a special team-up involving Power Rangers from previous generations assisting the Ninja Steel Rangers in defeating a new foe. The episode also commemorates the 25th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Synopsis The Super Ninja Steel Rangers team up with Legendary Rangers in an epic battle to save the world. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold Ranger) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (credit only) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (credit only) *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Rajneel Singh - Lord Drayvon (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) Guest Starring *Jason David Frank - Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/Black Dino Ranger) *Steve Cardenas - Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland - Katherine Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Selwyn Ward - T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo - Trent Fernandez-Mercer (Dino Thunder White Ranger) *Li Ming Hu - Gemma (RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver) *Steven Skyler - Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran (Megaforce Yellow Ranger) *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda (Blue Dino Charge Ranger) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Steel Slash) *Ninja Steel Gold - Gold Ninja (Steel Slash) Errors *The morpher that Antonio uses to morph is not his Samurai Morpher, but rather a Samuraizer. While it's not clear what morpher he uses on screen, this was revealed though a behind-the-scenes Instagram photo posted by Jason David Frank. *In Samurai's "Clash of the Red Rangers", Scott was unable to de-morph in the main dimension due to the air, yet Gemma was able to. Even though Scott's actor Eka Darville was only reprise his role through voice only, Gemma's actress, Li Ming Hu reprised hers physically. It may be possible that the air in RPM's world was cleaned up allowing them to de-morph in the regular one. *Madame Odius didn’t have the scar on her face that she gained last episode. However, that could be due to this episode being original footage and the other one Sentai footage. Notes *This episode aired at 8pm on the actual 25th anniversary of the first broadcast of Day of the Dumpster. It's the first episode with premiere airing in prime-time since The Team Unites from Power Rangers Samurai. *This is the first Power Rangers anniversary episode of which the Super Sentai season was not an anniversary season. **Albeit, Ninninger did indeed celebrate the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai during its run. *The White Ninja Falconzord returns in this episode after its last appearance in Hogday Afternoon, the final episode of the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Mini-series and all of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **Also Tommy pilots the White Ninja Falconzord for the first time since The Sound of Dischordia in the season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *This episode established Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel into the main dimension of Power Rangers. It also reconfirmed the existence of three different dimensions: ** Main Dimension: Mighty Morphin, Alien Rangers, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, Samurai/Super Samurai, Megaforce/Super Megaforce, Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel. ** RPM Dimension: RPM. ** Dino Charge Dimension: Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge. *This episode marks debut of Tommy's Master Morpher. *This is the first time since its debut that none of the Ninja Steel Rangers use Super Ninja Steel Mode. *Tommy's battle with his clone is a reversed callback to Fighting Spirit episode from Dino Thunder, and original callback to Return of the Green Ranger episode from original Mighty Morphin. **In Fighting Spirit Tommy, the current Black Dino Ranger was fighting unmorphed against the spirits of Green Ranger, White Ranger and Zeo Ranger V Red. **In Dimensions in Danger Tommy as Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, and Black Dino Ranger is fighting against his evil clone morphed into Black Dino Ranger. ***This is the second time Tommy fought an imitation of his known Ranger power(s); in this case, Dino Thunder Black. **Although it is not Tommy’s first time on fighting the clone of himself since Return of the Green Ranger, this episode marks the first time for Tommy to fight a truly evil clone of himself (unless you count the Green Mutant Ranger in Mighty Morphin’ Mutants). *This episode also confirms that Tommy has a son. The mother is not shown although it is speculated that it could be Kat since it shows Tommy holding her hand when they crossed through a dimensional portal to return home although she was among the Rangers captured and there would have been no way for her to be talking to Tommy on the phone in the initial scene. It is likely that she was captured after Tommy or she's not Tommy's wife at all. *The Black Dino Ranger clone mocking Tommy that he "has been Dino Thunder Black for over a decade", at the same time calls him "old" is a reference to Elsa's question to Tommy in the Dino Thunder episode Back in Black, "Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode where the Sudarso brothers are seen together. See Also (fight footage & story)